


In a Forest of Real Illusions, I'm Fooled

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M, don't worry neither Sander nor Scor die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: The worst thing possibly imaginable happens: Someone is lost. How do you handle his loved ones?





	In a Forest of Real Illusions, I'm Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

> _"So take it easy_
> 
> _I'll make it so easy_
> 
> _You can lay your head down_
> 
> _And we'll leave it til tomorrow"_
> 
> — _La Roux, "Amour Love"_

* * *

There's that

**clichéd** saying

"Your past always catches up with you"

For you, it never meant much

Mum's always been that insane

Da's always had that warm laugh

& Lorc's always had a scheme up his sleeve

But then there's

y_o_u

You don't have anything to worry about, really

You're "Saintly Sander,"

something that always made Lorcan & Scorpius laugh

But when faced with reality,

you're "Scrambling Sander,"

because Real Life has

**n_e_v_e_r**

hit so hard

* * *

They should've seen this coming,

even if it

_was_ decades later

because once a **Dark** wizard,

always a Dark wizard

& owning a shop in Diagon Alley?

How absurd!

Draco painted a grand old target on his back that way

So it was

only a matter of time

before an old, no-name villain showed up

&& _**ZING!**_

Daddy Draco's gone

And so is poor Scor's whole world

* * *

Scorpius came to his mates first

the t-w-i-n-s

But Lorcan couldn't stay

He scratched his head, got up, & left

because he never was one for _drama_

(hence his relationship with Roxanne)

But there Scor was,

shredded,

hollow,

&& wondering _why_ this had to happen

(though the answer's plain as day to you)

You recall everything about your

Care of Magical Creatures class

Scorpius is a grieving wizard

He'll need…

-love

-attention

-a **damn** good pumpkin pasty

You work backwards

He looks a bit peaky, so you've got to feed him

result #1: he's got no a.p.p.e.t.i.t.e

(& you can't blame him)

but he thanks you for the effort

He looks so

_d;e;s;o;l;a;t;e_

so you provide him with company

He doesn't interact with you…

but he also doesn't push you **away**

Finally, you…

You understand why it hurts to

see _him_ hurt

&& you **ache** more inside

but you'll give him time

Let him come to you

& then maybe it won't h!u!r!t so much

* * *

It's just this one night

This one, **broken** night

(excluding the broken knight you are trying not to be)

& you've never,

N—E—V—E—R

felt so distant

so estranged

from him

But when that clock strikes twelve,

you'll still be there

because he's there

&& he's _got_ to know that there  are some good things l…e…f…t in this world

* * *

You both hear the **chime**

It's now the Witching Hour

So you kneel beside him

Wrap you around him

Kiss his _temple_

& hold on as if you two are next

Because that embrace will ground you to

a _b*r*i*g*h*t_ reality

That there is evil in this world,

but there is also

_**L O V E** _

& he touches your hand, because he both wants & _needs_ it from you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who likes slash and Scorander enjoyed this piece. :3 Haha, that cliché in the beginning was inspired by episode one of season six of Supernatural. :P I don't think that's the exact quote…but other fandoms have used it, too; really, it's just a saying. But this freeverse was kinda inspired from seeing that episode…so thank Supernatural. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: I guess I never mentioned it back in 2010 when I first posted this, but it uses some of the canon of the first Scorander, "Just My Way." Anywho. A Scorpius who is just a boy is the type of Scor I like to write best, and I guess that's always come thru in my writing. XD


End file.
